Avatar Spirit
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: The Avatar has been the one keep the balance between the four Nations. There's a spirit who has been at their side, becoming a guide and protector. However, with time they have been tricked countless of times until the point they became their worst nightmare; The Avatar State. Will Aang follow his preecedors, footsteps or will he be the exception?
1. Avatar Spirit

One says the end of your journey ends throughly once you fulfill your destiny. Or once you've become what you were meant to be and when you're ready to pass upon your legacy. This has been the Avatar for centuries. For every cycle they complete. Air, Water, Earth, Fire.

Every time the Avatar is born, _so am I. _

I've existed since the start of the first Avatar, Wan. He's the one who first met me. A young spirit eager to meet the human world, eager to guide and protect. A guide who hadn't seen the error of both spirits and humans alike.

The first Avatar had been the first human I met and had bonded because of his humanly kindness and his will to protect those in need, but I had never foreseen the consequences of said bond.

For years I resented Wan. For years I hated him. He had forbidden me and the rest of the spirits the entrance of his physical world. But our bond, the bond I created made me tethered to the physical world through him. I could visit it. I could feel the world. But only if he _allowed_ me to.

I grew bitter, I lashed out in anger and hurt, in disappointment for my first friend and everything around him. And this energy became strong enough that Wan wasn't able to hold me back sometimes. To stop me from entering his world. So I did.

I became his fear.

I became the first Avatar's fear. I became his lack of control of the elements, the elements he had willed and mastered for the protection of the world, for the protection against us, _spirits_. I turned them against him. I turned every piece of his pride into something he'd fear. I controlled him and made him feel lost within the Spirit World while I created chaos with the gifts he had been given, the ones who should have not been given but were to protect both worlds.

Wan learned his lesson. He asked for my forgiveness. He wanted his spirit friend back, finally learning it was never wise to enrage a spirit. And he taught that to the world, he taught every corner. Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, Water Tribes and Fire Nation to treat the spirits with respect and they'd return the treatment.

We became friends again. The bitterness was there, but it was no longer dominant. I helped the Avatar control every element, teaching him in harmony how to work together, while we both were in the Spirit World, how we could work in harmony.

All was well, until his time came. He had become old, he no longer could be the skilled Avatar and while he knew his time was to come, he asked for one last favor of his last longing friend.

That the world needed someone to keep it in balance. He needed someone to protect it. I was a protector and a guide spirit, and knew I could do the protection on my own. But, Wan knew. He knew I needed a physical connection to do the protection

Hence, the second Avatar being born.

Wan, the first Avatar pleaded that for the world to be in peace and balanced, there had to be someone like he was. So, the spirits granted his dying wish, as of gratitude for keeping my World safe.

However, the same happened with the second Avatar. Unwillingly, I became bonded again. I was reborn, and I was still as bitter as history repeated for me. My memories intact. I could remember everything of the first Avatar unlike the second.

The third, the fourth. They didn't. And the cycle began, the pattern in which Wan learned the elements. Air, Water, Earth and Fire. Each Avatar born in each corner of the world. Born with the ability to bend (which was the element they'd easily bend before the others) the element of the Nation they were born before sent to learn the rest. With each Avatar reborn I was too.

I hadn't this in mind when I first bonded with Wan, but as long as I could enter the human world, I was willing to endure it. But, being a spirit in the human world isn't as easy. I was stronger, and able to bend unlike in the spirit world (I could bend the same as the Avatar) and because I didn't have enough control, I became a chaotic and wild force

And thus, every Avatar became to fear _me_. They knew me of course, the spirit bound to their lives, the reason why they were able to visit the Spirit World and speak to the spirits. But, they started to shut me out. They didn't want anything to do with me because I was danger to them. I was uncontrolled, dangerous and ... _Hurt_.

I sensed every emotions my Avatars held. Bottled up. Incapable of leaving and seeing light. But I cared for each and everyone. I didn't want them to die. So I protected them. I was the _protector_ spirit after all.

And that's when I created this space. The space where every Avatar could come and meet me and vent their frustration, their sadness, their pain. As it was my chance to protect my Avatar, it also was my opportunity to meet the world.

Call me selfish. But, it was the only way I could visit the physical world. Yet, this place. This state where I took control made everyone even more fearful of myself.

They called it the _Avatar State_. They called me the Avatar's spirit using him as a vessel to turn the Avatar against the world... But I was only protecting them.

How an act of protection became something to fear?

But, that didn't stop me. Every Avatar has at one point needed my assistance. To protect themselves, or their loved ones. And I wasn't going to stop. It was my job to guide and to protect

And I wasn't going to stop, not know nor later.

And I hope, the next Air Avatar knows this. Because, the world needs protection more than ever.

~8~

**_N/A_**

**_I became with this idea after reading a story in here and the concept made me think of creating 'someone' who helps the Avatar. But not in the traditional way. Someone purely in his mind. _**

**_I don't know if there are other stories like this but I haven't copied it. I just used another story to inspire myself (like I almost do in every single story I write). _**

**_I hope you like it. Because the way I imagined it I thought it cool. But how it has come out, I think in my opinion is slightly better _**

**_Hope you like it xD_**

**_~*Peace and Out_**

**_De*~_**


	2. Chapter 1

The world around me is dull, the swamp is calm and yet I can tell something's troubling the Spirit World, including the calm spirits of Tui and La.

Hei Bei, the Forest Spirit comes to my side, eyebrows furrowed as he glanced my way "You can feel it too, don't you?"

I spared at him a glance, seeing him lick his fur. But under the calm exterior, I can sense the anxiety rolling in waves from him

"Yes. Have you seen Agni?" I asked calmly, closing my eyes for a moment, my mind connecting briefly with my _Avatar_. Something is troubling him, but _what_? He hadn't contacted me in months, cutting off any communication but I knew I could peek at him due to our bond. Talking isn't posible because he's not giving me a link to do so. It's frustrating yet I understand him. Not everyone is happy to have a spirit in your head _all_ the time.

"Looking for me?" The spirit of Fire appeared out of nowhere, her brows were furrowed in concern. "Did Roku say something?"

A frown played on my lips. "Unfortunately no. I can tell he doesn't want me to pry and I've learned paying any Avatar a sudden visit it's quite rude" I rolled my eyes. Agni looked sympathetic. However, as the only spirit tethered and bonded to the human world, I knew more than they did. _I had to_ "But, something is wrong. He feels it"

"I can feel it too" Agni frowned sorrowfully. As the current Avatar was from the Fire Nation, Agni had a slight more direct connection to Roku, the Avatar. "And my children... Aeren, I feel they're up to no good. The sun feels colder for some reason. I met with Tui and La. The connection they have with the Avatar feels weak, mine too. Something is going to happen, isn't it?"

My eyebrows lowered, instinct kicking in "Alright. Rude or not, I have to-" a sudden pain hit me all of the sudden, making me tumble forward, Agni catching me before I could touch the ground. My eyes shot upwards in dread realization, "No"

I sprinted away, not letting Agni react before I reached my side of the Spirit World. The small clearing looked empty, dead. Every corner seemed dried and lifeless. I fell into my knees at the realization. My connection to the human world felt like shattering, breaking in pieces as my physical connection slowly entered the Spirit World

"Mei" A small, weakened voice made me look up weakly. A pair of hands lifted me up and I was met with a pair of golden eyes, "I'm so sorry" his was full of regret, swallowing in sadness.

I looked away, toward a corner where a bright bluish light started to glow "Don't worry. The Cycle isn't over yet"

He still doesn't let go of me. His eyes were locked in the side of my face, face full of regret "I'm sorry, my friend. I thought I could... I thought I could be without your help"

I ripped my hands away from Roku, staring at the Air Temple shown in front of me. The next Avatar would grow up there. A pain of sadness hit me and it felt like a deja vu. "All of you say the same when you end up here, your words mean nothing. Not anymore" I said coldly "But I need to know. I need to know why you were taken out of your time. You still had a few years. I need to know why a child would be given this destiny now" I glanced at the last Avatar and I can tell he knows I'm an angry spirit.

"It was my fault" Roku said quietly, "I couldn't protect the world"

"It wasn't your duty" I snapped "It was mine and you didn't let me!" A clash of '_thunder_' broke through the silent atmosphere. "I can sense it! And an entire nation is going to pay for that, I know it!"

Roku nodded somberly, "The Air Nomads"

My eyes flickered to him in dry amusement, "And now you dignify yourself to open our connection don't you?" I crossed my arms. "As an Avatar you are meant to keep the balance. As your spirit, _I'm_ meant to protect and guide. Which, for the world that burden falls straight to your shoulders, doesn't it? Why didn't you let me stop your so called _friend_?"

"I knew what you were capable of, Mei" Roku said quietly, "You could pull me in the Avatar State and-"

"Protect the world?" I interrupted, "Keep the balance? Yes! Because he's going to destroy it, I can see it! Without you, without the Avatar in the next few years to keep balance who knows what he'd be capable to do!"

"You know" Roku looked somber, "You can see it. I did wrong, Mei. I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter now" I sighed heavily, not able to stay mad for a long time. After all, I could feel everything he did and his sorrow, regret and pain were genuine "The Avatar can stop this war. With your guide and mine. Like you had Kyoshi's"

Roku followed my gaze, his eyes gained a faraway look as he recognized his soul, the Avatar's soul in that child "How? I don't think a child will do it"

"Have faith in yourself, Roku" I chastised, "This child would bring back the balance"

And I hope so.


	3. Chapter 2

To say Roku felt disappointed for his reincarnation was an understatement. The Air Nomad Avatar was now a child. A child given a spiritual burden because of _certain_ someone's mistake (Yes, I'm still holding a grudge for that)

"Again. You cannot blame the kid" I smacked Roku's head. Even if he looked older than my childish appearance (ridiculous, I know), I still treated him as if he were a child, like when we first met when he was sixteen. (That's the age I usually meet officially my Avatar's and let them officially meet me) "After all, whose fault is it that he was told of his destiny four years earlier?" I was met with silence, nodding "Yes, I thought so. Poor kid would be full of doubts, of himself. He's not spiritual mature enough yet to be given the Avatar destiny and only one Monk understands it"

Roku bowed his head, "You still want me to guide Aang after everything?"

I softened my tone, "If you don't, then how are you going to learn?" I sighed softly, "Look. I know you made a mistake. I've given you twelve years of reminders of it, but Aang _is_ you. If you can help him stop the war, you'd know the true meaning of truly being a guide protector"

"I don't want to disappoint you, Aeren" Roku told me softly, "Not again" My eyes met the small Monk (how he mastered air so fast made me proud) and I couldn't help but get a glimpse of the future, worrying me. The consequences of telling someone spiritual not ready for their destiny were big. I had to do something. "I know that look, what is it?'

My eyes met Roku. Since Aang began his Avatar training, my connection to Roku severed, he no longer could feel me (though that didn't stop me from feeling him, after all, I was connected to every Avatar, even after they died and their souls went to the next in line and stopped being able to sense me), the only Avatar who could sense me and connect with me now was Aang.

"I need to protect Aang" I said firmly, standing up. "I told you an Avatar kid would need all the help possibly. And he cannot win the war with only air mastered"

"What is it that I don't know and you're not letting me see?" Roku asked curiously

I glanced at him, looking at the future ahead. "Sozin wants to stop the Avatar, and subsequently _me_ from stopping the incoming war. He wants to do it with the comet, Roku. Remember I told you the Air Nomads were going to pay? This is why and _when_. Your friend wants to stop the Avatar cycle. And he'd kill every born Avatar, starting with the Air Nomads, then Water tribes and earth Kingdom to stop the cycle so the Fire Nation can rule the world. I have to save Aang from that. He is destined to stop this war, I know it. But he first has to learn the other elements"

Roku stopped at my side, "It's time for you to meet the Air Nomad, then"

I grinned, "I know. I know. If it means protecting him, I will"

By all means necessary.

~8~

The need of help of every Avatar was strong enough that made me tear through the Spirit World to aid my connection.

Aang needed my assistance, he needed my protection and as his spirit _companion_ I was able to do it, the metaphorical door to the human world was opened, letting me pass through, my sight becoming blurry until I was met with the dark sea, my skin feeling a wave of coldness as I felt panic bubble through me. I felt like drowning, reminding me of the reason why Aang needed help.

His subconscious connected with mine, pleadingly and fearful

_'It's my fault, Appa will die. I will die. Please, I just didn't want to be sent away, spirits please, help me!'_

That was all I needed. Fear and the need to protect the Avatar filled me and that's when I took control, the first time in years to be able to feel the outside world, to be able to _bend_. I bended the water around Aang and his animal guide, a bison named Appa and turned it to ice, bringing Aang's soul with me to our shared space in the spirit world to protect him while I kept control of his body, keeping himself and Appa safe.

Safe from the Air Nomads genocide. Safe from the War, safe from the Fire Nation.

Safe until he could save the world.


	4. Chapter 3

Time flew fast.

It was tiring trying to keep control of Aang's Avatar powers for one hundred years, the longest time I've been able to. Shame I couldn't actually enjoy them with how I really wanted to but, if it meant to keep my door to the human world safe, then so be it.

All this time, in the Spirit World, Aang had been unconscious, pity. I would have loved to meet him officially. Teach him what being an Avatar means. I should have come to him sooner, before he lost consciousness.

Well...

Details.

"I think it's time you wake up, Aang" I sing sang, surrounding the small sleeping Monk. "You have a long road ahead of you if you want to stop the Fire Nation and bring peace and balance to the world" I let out a small sad smile, "I would love to meet you, though. You're by far the funniest Airbender I've come to meet. But, I fear that you'd become like the other Avatars. Fearful of me. When I only do is you biding, your protection. I hope you can understand that" The spirit World trembled and I felt my connection to the physical world slip as Aang groaned sleepily. I blinked, concentrating in Aang's surroundings, seeing the ice surrounding us was being bent. I looked back down at Aang. "See you the next time you need me, Aang"

And with that, I let go of the control, I let Aang leave the Avatar state as I felt to my knees, suddenly feeling exhausted.

However, Aang's excitement never let me feel down. It always brought a smile in my face. He was so far the most positive and optimistic Avatar I've met.

It took me a moment to remember why.

He was still a child. A _kid_. Innocence still filled him, allowing him to see the world with naive and innocent eyes. He hadn't seen the corruption, the darkness of the war or the other situations his past Avatars had seen.

And with that I knew. I knew he was meant to become the Avatar at such a small age. His innocence and strength were needed for the world to heal.

And I trusted my human, physical Avatar to do so.

I knew he could save the world. I knew he'd let me do my part. I trusted him to believe in me and let me help. Not at first maybe, but he will.

I know he can save us all.


	5. Chapter 4

My excitement was enough to last me a life time as I peeked through my connection to Aang, noticing he wasn't letting the whole '_there's a war and there's no time for fun'_ coming from the Water Tribe boy named Sokka make him lose his spirits.

Aang was still a child and I was glad he was still enjoying himself. However, I still had grumpy grandpa Roku destroying my fun

"He shouldn't be playing, Mei!" Roku groaned, scolding me. I should have been acting more mature but I blame Aang's antics and personality making me childish. "He should be mastering waterbending right now to stop the war"

I waved a dismissing hand, "Stop your dragon, Roku. There's still time for him to master the other three elements. Let him be a child" my tone turned somber, dropping my hands. "He'll soon _really_ realize the consequences of the War. What could happen if he doesn't stop the Fire Nation"

Roku side glanced at me in annoyance, "What did you see?"

I put my finger in my lips, batting my eyelashes in innocence "You're a spirit. You can see through time if you focus enough, dear" Roku grumbled under his breath. I grinned slightly, "Now, let's give Aang enough time to be a ch-" I stopped talking, breath hitching in my throat.

My eyes lit up in a bluish white as I took around in my surroundings

_Help!_

I could recognize that voice everywhere. "Aang!"

I turned around, letting my power bring the young Avatar to me while I took control of his body, seeing he needed my assistance to escape the Fire Nation.

I used Aang's body to bend an enormous spinning water vortex, surfacing out of the water. Our glowing eyes were white as I glared down at the Fire Nation who dared to hurt _my_ Avatar. The waterspout grew overshadowing the ship, landing Aang on the deck, bringing his hands up, around our head. The water swirled around us before spreading outward, knocking several Fire Nation soldiers off their feet.

_"What?"_ I heard Aang's voice echoing inside our link fearfully. "_What's going on? Where am I?" _

I didn't pay attention to Aang as I let him have control again. There was another time where we could meet properly.

I peeked through our connection, seeing him collapse tiredly. (Ups, sorry Aang) his eyes and tattoos glowing fading away as I let him out of the _Avatar State. _

"You're welcome" I murmured seeing the Water Tribe siblings taking care of him, a small smile playing on my lips. "You're in good hands, young Avatar"

~8~

_"Hello?" _

I blinked, looking around in confusion. I could have sworn I heard Aang in my habitat of the Spirit World. I shook my head. Aang doesn't know about me, much less how to contact me.

"_You're a friend, aren't you? You've helped me before" _

"Roku?" I asked frowning.

"_No? This is Aang" _

I jumped to my feet, wide eyed. Wait... Aang?

"Are you.. Are you meditating?" I asked, racking my brain on the posibilites on why he'd be able to communicate with me.

_"...Yes" _Aang answered hesitantly. "_I think I felt you before. Before I got trapped into the iceberg and before I fell to the water earlier. You were there, weren't you?" _

I peeked through our connection, seeing him flying atop his bison's head, the Water Tribe siblings speaking in hushed tones on the edge of the saddle as Aang mediated. A spark of pride blossomed inside of me realizing he finally and himself found a way to contact me.

Ha! Take that, Raava! He communicated with me first!

"You know who I am, Aang?" I asked instead of answering.

If he wasn't showing up in the Spirit World consciously, then I didn't have to tell him who I was yet. He wasn't ready.

"_I just know you can be a friend..._" A small smile played on my lips. "_But. Some part of me fears you" _

My smile faded, "What are you gonna listen to then, Aang? That part of you, without even knowing who I am? Or, are you going to give me the benefit of the doubt?"

Aang stayed quiet for a moment,_ "I don't know you. I can't fear you if I don't know you. So, who are you?" _

"You're not ready, Aang" I told him indifferently, which hurt me. It hurt me to treat the Avatar like this but he first needed to meet me when he needed me. "Maybe soon"

_"...Okay" _Aang said sadly before our connection broke. I blinked, peeking through it seeing the waterbender, Katara (Ooooh! The little Avatar had a crush! Aww!) spoke to him, telling him about the airbenders.

My heart clenched. I knew Aang wouldn't take it very well. He loved his people. He loved Monk Gyatso. The only person who made Aang accept me. Or tried to. I had the suspicion Gyatso knew about me being connected to the Avatar. I had the brief suspicion every Air Nomad did, the reason why they didn't eat meat. They respected life. They respected what I protected.

There was a reason why Air Nomads were the most spiritual Nation.

"I think you're going to meet me very soon, Aang" I murmured sadly, keeping an eye in him as they reached the Southern Air Temple, biting my lip. "I'll always protect you"


End file.
